Pokemon Chaos
by Malica15
Summary: When Blumiere and Timpani find a mysterious force that can transport them to any dimension and make them fit into it, all the inhabitants of Castle Bleck some how get sucked into it! Now, join Sapphire, Mr. L, Dimentio, Mimi, Nastasia, and the couple for a journey to a very familiar dimension. Made for my brother, enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is now officially my second story. The reason I made this is that my younger brother really wanted me to make a story that is K rated because he's only 6 turning 7, and he loves Pokemon so, this might be a great surprise for him. But, I still liked Mr. L and Sapphire to be in this story so this is my first crossover. I'm gonna translate the pokemon language to English so you'll understand. Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and my story, Nintendo owns the rest. Anyway, read and enjoy!**

Mr. L and Sapphire were together, sitting on the grass, watching the clouds. It was one year after their first grand adventure. Mr. L and Sapphire's feeling for each other had increased more, but none of them had the guts to tell their feelings for each other even though every one in Castle Bleck knew. I mean, it wasn't that hard to notice their feelings for each other. Even though Mr. L is usually the bold one, true love makes you speechless. I kinda got that sentence from a fanfic. Anyway, on to the story!

"Hey Sapphire and Mr. L! We have a minion orientation now! C'mon!" Mimi shouted in her loudest voice possible, which wasn't necessary 'cause she was just about a few meters away from them. Besisdes, Mimi's loud voice is torture enough, now she's using her **LOUDEST **voice.

"Sheesh Mimi, we were just a few meters from you; you could've just lowered your voice a bit." Sapphire said.

"Even if she does lower it a bit, it can still be heard miles from here." Mr. L whispered to Sapphire. They both snickered.

"Ha ha, very funny Mr. L. Now can we get going? We'll be late for the minion orientation!" Mimi shouted at them.

"Okay, okay, let's go." Sapphire spoke. It didn't take much long for them to arrive at the meeting room. Turns out they **WERE** late. Dimentio was there, O'Chunks was there, Nastasia was there, Timpani was there, and finally an impatient Count Blumiere was there.

"May I ask the reason of your tardiness?" Blumiere said, in an, you guessed it, in an enraged tone.

"Um, no?" Mr. L said, Sapphire hit him and shot a glare at him. He shrugged and Sapphire rolled her eyes. She then stepped forward and explained,

"Well, you see….. um, we were just sitting in the grass then suddenly Mimi came and told us that we had a meeting, and we didn't really expect it so….. we're late?" Sapphire said. Mimi nodded.

"Don't be so hard on them, they were in a far away place and you just called this meeting unexpectedly, don't be too angry." Timpani whispered to Blumiere. He then said,

"But, you know what will happen if we don't tell them as soon as possible." Timpani then answered him,

"Loosen up, ok?" Blumiere sighed, nodded, and said,

"Fine, you are excused, now go to your stands and we will proceed with the meeting." All three of them thanked the Count at the same time and went to their stands.

"Now, I have called you all today for an announcement. Timpani and I have found a special force that can take us in any dimension, and can turn us into anything that will fit in the dimension. But, it's malfunctioning and can be powered at any moment, taking us into any Dimension, and teleport us seperately. So you have to be careful and try to avoid it at all costs." Blumiere warned. O'Chunks **actually** thought about it (yeah, he **actually** thought about it.) and said to the Count,

"'Ey Count, where is this special force o' yours?"

"Oh, it's actually outside of the castle."

"Um, Count, is it a purplish kind of force?" Mimi asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, let me see….. IT'S GONNA EXPLODE!"

"What?" All of them said at the same time. After saying that, sure enough the ball of force exploded, and a huge ball of purple engulfed the whole castle. Right before the explosion, for detail, all of them were frozen, shocked of what was happening. (Some commenter: Yeah, Nice details. Me: Shut up you!)

* * *

Sapphire slowly stirred, and saw that they were no longer in Castle Bleck. She then quickly jumped, and looked at her reflection in the water. She freaked out, for instead of the reflection of a girl with black hair, she saw a Vaporeon's reflection.

_No, no, no, Sapphire, you're probably just imagining stuff, it's not like you're a vaporeon or anything. Just close your eyes, and look again._

She then closed her eyes and blinked a few times. She looked at her reflection and she saw the same thing. She then remembered what the Count said,

_Timpani and I have found a special force that can take us in any dimension, and can turn us into anything that can fit in the dimension._

It then hit her.

_Of course! So we've been teleported to the Pokemon dimension. How can I find the others? There are millions of pokemon in this dimension, and this place is huge! It will take me a while to find all of them! Oh well, better start looking._

Suddenly, after thinking, she saw a Luxio who looked at its reflection like what she did. But, it wasn't surprised that much, it just jumped a little then shrugged.

_Hm, who do I know that doesn't show his/her feelings that much…._

It then noticed her, walked up to her, and spoke up, which surprised Sapphire for a bit.

"Are you who I think you are?" The voice sounded like a male voice and was so familiar, but she just couldn't recognize who it was. He then looked at her eyes closely, and saw that it had just a hint of Sapphire.

"Sapphire?" Sapphire then recognized the voice.

"Mr. L, is that you? Oh, yes! 1 down, 6 more to go!"

"Uh-huh, anyway, finding the others will be easier than you think. When you look at their eyes, they have a certain hint of a color that signifies the color of their eyes, or personality." Sapphire then looked at his eyes and saw a greenish black hint of color.

"Yeah, I guess your right. They couldn't be too far; we were transported all at the same time." Mr. L nodded, they then went north.

They went to the woods to look for their friends. They then saw a Noctowl hiding in the shadows. They looked at it closely, but they couldn't see any of its colors. It then flew off to another tree, and they saw that its wings have purple and black feathers.

"It can't be, can it?" Mr. L nodded.

"But, you said it was only shown through their eyes!" Sapphire said.

"Well, I can be wrong, right? Besides, we all know who fits in with the colors black and purple." Sapphire then sighed and nodded.

"Dimentio! Come down from there! We know it's you!" He then flew down to them and chirped,

"And now I descend like an airplane descending to its destination." Mr. L and Sapphire rolled their eyes.

"You know, your similes are getting tackier and tackier every time you make one." Sapphire said, it was Dimentio's time to roll his eyes.

"Can you please speak normal here? Other Pokemon will think you're weird." Mr. L told him.

"Fine, but only when we're here." Dimentio spoke up.

"Now that that's settled, where are we going to go next?" Sapphire asked. Before either of the two could even speak up, a Machamp and Machoke came into view.

"Well what do we have here? A pretty Vaporeon with a weak Luxio and a Noctowl, both weak." The Machamp said.

"Wow, nice speech patterns." Mr. L whispered to Dimentio and snickered.

"Hey, you're making fun of my dad! You should shut up for a while and listen. Hey Vaporeon, why are you hanging out with those losers? Come with me if you want to be with a real man. I bet one punch from us and they're done for." The Machoke said.

"A real man? Ha! If you were a real man, then how come you go crying to daddy for protection?" Mr. L said and snickered. Of course he'll snicker. He is Mr. L. The Machoke then started to cry.

"Why I oughta! You can't talk to my son that way! Now you're gonna be in a world of pain." Well, you know, the Machamp said. Mr. L was about to go and fight the Machamp, but Sapphire held him back.

"Are you crazy Mr. L? You don't even know any of your attack moves yet. You can't just go fighting a Pokemon without having a strategy." Mr. L sighed.

"Okay, but what are we going to do-" Mr. L was cut by an attack the Machamp sent. They were all injured but Dimentio, who was paying attention to the Machamp other than the conversation. He flew up before it even had the chance. Sapphire then told him,

"Dimentio, can you please tell us if they are attacking. So we can dodge with you." Dimentio smirked, but nodded. When the Machamp was about to attack, there was a sudden Vine Whip that attacked it.

"A Vine Whip?" All of them said at the same time. After saying that, the shadow showed itself. It was a…

**That was all. I got this idea from MrLRocks78's fanfic Stuck in Sinnoh. Check it out, it's kinda like my fanfic, but the plot is different. MrLRocks78, if you're reading this then I'm giving you some credit, and I am honored that you are reading this. I'm gonna add someone special the next chapter. Guess what Pokemon saved their life. And if you want to see who the mysterious Sapphire is, look at my first story. Anyway, 'till next time.**


	2. Pablow, The Bulbasaur

**Hi people who are reading this fanfic! To the people who are guessing, you will soon find out if you are right or wrong. If no one was ever guessing, then I am talking to no one. Anyway, look down to find out the mysterious Pokemon, or you should just look at the chapter name. Anyway, if you still don't know by now, than I suggest that you should really look at the chapter name. Anyway, on to the story! Disclaimer: I only own OCs, plot, and story; the rest belongs to Nintendo, for both games.**

Bulbasaur. The bulbasaur then swung into action, and used a Razor Leaf attack on the Machamp and Machoke. Sapphire then opened her mouth in awe, but as she opened it a Water Gun move shot out of it. (Which is really like how she discovered her powers in the first story. You should really read it.)

"Cool, now I can help him... or her." She then ran to the Bulbasaur before the others could even react.

"Why is she always the lucky one?" Mr. L asked Dimentio, who shrugged. Sapphire then went to the Bulbasaur and said,

"Need a Hand?" Of course we all know Sapphire, so before the Bulbasaur reacted, she already shot Water Gun at the Machamp and Machoke. Well, even though the Machamp is all tough and ready, the Machoke fainted, so the Machamp fleed, but since that he's a toughie who fought them even though they were minding their own business, he said,

"I'll get you next time! You'll regret making my son cry!" Sapphire and the Bulbasaur looked at each other raising an eyebrow, and shrugged. Dimentio, and Mr. L then ran forward to them.

"Who are you, where did you come from, and why did you help us?" Mr. L asked the Bulbasaur.

"L, don't be so rude! Let me introduce myself, I am Sapphire, and these are my friends Mr. L and Dimentio." Sapphire said.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Paolo, but you can call me Pablow. To answer that guy's other questions, I was just in here in this forest to find some berries for my lunch. But then, I heard that Machamp shouting, I had a bad encounter with him once, but I beat him in a battle. Those two are always causing trouble, making the other Pokemon here scared of them. They always pick on us little guys, feeling that they are more important then us." Pablow answered her.

"But enough about that, where did you come from? I mean, I know everyone in these forest. What brings you to this humble forest?"

"Well, we were kind of looking for our friends, until those guys showed up. The thing is, we came from another dimension, and got teleported here by a mysterious malfunctioning force. That force also made us Pokemon. We're not entirely sure where our friends are, but we know that they are nearby. We got teleported all at the same time." Sapphire did all the explaining, the other two didn't seem to pay attention to their conversation.

"Hey Dimentio, about how many more minutes 'till the conversation ends?" Mr. L whispered to Dimentio.

"Right about... now." About at the same time he said now, Sapphire said,

"C'mon guys, let's go find the others."

"Can I come with you? I can be like your protection until you know all your powers." Pablow said in an eager tone. Sapphire thought about it for a while and looked at Pablow's eyes, they were really pleading. So she then agreed and they went on their way.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Ugh..." Mimi sat up from her position, when she looked at her surroundings, she screamed. Because as she looked at her surroundings, Dittos, both shiny and normal, were surrounding her. All of them were looking closely at her, and a shiny Ditto then said,

"Hello fellow Ditto! We are a group of Dittos called the Facsimile me just say, you are one pretty Ditto!" The Shiny Ditto handed her a mirror and she looked at her reflection, she practically screamed.

"Wh-what? I'm a Ditto? But, why am I, of all people am a Ditto?" Mimi shout-questioned.

"Don't be sad Ditto, I am Dint, the leader of this friendly group. Might I know what your name is?" Dint said.

"My name is Mimi, I'm sorry, but I really have to go and find my friends. They might be worried sick about me, and I'm already worried for them. Well, all of them except two certain boys, but other than that, I'm worried about them." Mimi said, Dint thought for a while, and finally spoke up.

"Well, the least we can do is send our best tracker with you. His name is Bob, surely he will be a big help in your search."

"Golly, thanks!" Mimi said, gratefully. Bob then joined her in her search of her friends, and Mr. L and Dimentio. (Well, she's speaking there, but you already know that they are friends.)

* * *

"Any suggestions where we're going next?" Sapphire is now acting like the leader here, and is being a very good one.

"Well, might I suggest up there?" Dimentio pointed to the mountain up ahead.

"Nice job Dimentio! Well, let's head up there, but first, Dimentio can you please fly up there so we'll have a bird's eye view of the path up ahead?" Of course, you knew that was Sapphire. Dimentio then said "Sure." and flew up. They went on with their journey to find their friends. Nothing much happened, no trainers were in sight, and all Pokemon they passed minded their own business. Until, they went through what seems to be a workout gym, for Pokemon.

"A workout gym? This spells O'Chunks all over it." Mr. L said. They all nodded except for Pablow.

"Who is O'Chunks?" Pablow asked.

"Well, he's a big, muscular, being who would always use the word chunk. Overall, he thinks he's the strongest among us minions." Sapphire said. Pablow was shocked. Dimentio then descended.

"M-minions? You people are evil?"

"No, we aren't evil. It's just that our Count likes to call us minions even if we're not evil. That's just him." Mr. L said.

"Phew, for a second there I thought that I helped out a bunch of bad guys." Pablow said. Sapphire then went in the so called 'gym' and saw a lot of fighting types. I mean, they were everywhere. Everywhere you look, there are fighting types, unless you look at the four Pokemon in front of the door, but other than them, fighting types are all you can look at.

"Okay, how can we possibly find O'Chunks in here? Any ideas?" They all thought hard, but Mr. L stopped his thinking and looked at Dimentio. He then laughed and said,

"Dimentio, look at yourself. How are you doing that?" Mr. L laughed as the others looked at Dimentio. Sapphire and Bulbasaur looked at Dimentio, but thought it was normal. Well, Sapphire already knew that owls can do that, and Bulbasaur is born in the Pokemon world.

"What might I be doing that is so funny?"

"Well, Dimentio, for Mr. L, what's funny is that you're turning your head 180 degrees. Which is what owls normally do and I expected Mr. L to know that." Mr. L shrugged, but Sapphire just sighed.

"Well, maybe if you use Foresight on all these Pokemon, you might find O'Chunks." Bulbasaur suggested.

"Well, even though I know the consequences, I'll do it." Dimentio said while smirking. Sapphire and Mr. L looked at each other.

"Typical Dimentio." Mr. L agreed. Dimentio used Foresight on every Pokemon until he saw a Hariyama who was doing O'Chunks' famous pose.

"I found our dear friend O'Chunks. He's over there, the Hariyama doing his 'famous', rather favorite pose." All of them were raising an eyebrow, and Dimentio sighed and pointed to where O'Chunks was, doing his pose.

"Oh, that pose! Great job Dimentio! C'mon, we have to drag O'Chunks out of that crowd." They all nodded and followed Sapphire go to where O'Chunks was.

"Wait Sapphire, what are you supposed to say to him? If you just say that you're Sapphire, 'e might squeeze you to death'." Mr. L copied O'Chunks' accent in the last page if you didn't get it.

"I've got an idea. First, we have to drag him out of the crowd, because he might not even pay attention to us. Second, once he's out of the crowd we go tell him, and avoid his hugs of death, and third, just follow my lead, okay?" They all nodded.

"Sounds good to me, but how exactly are we going to drag him out of that crowd?" Mr. L said.

"Leave that all to me." Sapphire said winking. Mr. L and Dimentio already knew what was going to happen. Whenever she winks like that, trouble ensues. But, you shouldn't exactly disagree with her plans until after the plan fails.

"Um, excuse me Mr. Hariyama, can you go outside for a moment?" Sapphire said in her sweetest voice.

"Not now little lass, I still 'ave to talk with these fine gentlemen 'ere."Sapphire then lost her patience. But, Sapphire's not who you expect her to be.

"Hey O'Chunks, you remember me right?"

"What? 'ow did you know my name little lass?"

"I knew you wouldn't remember, but you remember your old friend Dimentio, right?"Sapphire pointed to Dimentio, who showed his feathers.

"'Ey Dimentio? who are you then?" Sapphire face palmed. She knew O'Chunks wasn't the brightest person there. She sighed.

"I'm Sapphire, he's Mr. L, and this is our new friend, Pablow."

"Hi there O'Chunks!"Pablow said. O'Chunks was confused, but he just went outside with Sapphire and the others.

**Okay I'm leaving that to that people who are reading this fanfic. If you don't know, I accept anonymous reviewers so, please review as much as you can, because I don't have any reviews. I don't even think people are reading this fanfic and I'm talking to myself. Anyway, if you do review, than I am thanking you. Anyway, 'till next time!**


	3. The Transformation

**I'm updating again even if no one reviews! Yay! Not even anonymous reviews! Yay! Anyway, part of the reason why I'm updating this is because of my brother, and I'm going to spill it to you guys. My brother's nickname is Pablow! There I said it, but no way am I telling his real name, nu-uh. Anyway, enjoy!**

"Ugh, are we there yet?" Mimi complained.

"Well Mimi, you're forgetting, you haven't even told me the name of your friends, and their personalities." Bob said.

"Oh, right." Mimi then explained them, one by one, starting with Sapphire to Timpani. Bob listened carefully, thinking which type of Pokemon's personality will fit her friend's, well friends. After Mimi's huge explanation, he finally responded other than "Mm-hm"

"Well, the one you call Sapphire, must be a Water type, whether Vaporeon, or an Azumarill. Vaporeons and Azumarills are the types of Pokemon that like to act like a leader. Next, Mr. L, you say, might be either evolutions of Manectric or Luxray. Because of his mysterious behavior, but him being a Shinx is highly unlikely." Bob said as Mimi nodded in agreement. Actually, she's bored of the conversation, but she's practically forcing herself from sleeping.

"Next, the magician-"Bob was disturbed by Mimi.

"Um, jester." Bob nodded.

"Anyway, the _jester_, Dimentio is the hardest of them all, because no Pokemon I know is anything like that. So, we'll leave him as an unknown, same with the guy you called The Count. Anyway, O'Chunks must be a fighting type, a big one probably. Nastasia, must have the attack of hypnosis, but I don't know any Pokemon in particular, because Mr. L and Sapphire are the ones who are practically the easiest to find." Mimi thought about that, _Yeah, and I'm the easiest._

"Anyway, the last one, Lady Timpani, must be psychic, and by that kind definition, that ball of power must've turned her into someone beautiful, like Espeon, Meloetta, or one of the most gracious of all, Gardevoir." Bob said as Mimi looked at him curiously, _what's a Gardevoir?_

"Ugh, see even O'Chunks has luck! He already knew his moves the moment he was teleported! And us, you wouldn't even let us give a beating at that guy so that we can discover it." Mr. L complained.

"Ah, ah, ah Mr. L, be patient." Dimentio said.

"And I don't suppose you already know your moves?" Mr. L asked him while Sapphire and O'Chunks were talking at the back ground. Pablow, was just quietly looking at Dimentio and Mr. L's conversation.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Dimentio bragged.

"Then show me your moves hot shot!" Mr. L said while smirking.

"As you wish," Dimentio said before doing all his moves in only a mere ten seconds,

"Happy?" Dimentio said while Mr. L gritted his teeth. The following moves are all of Dimentio's moves, for now.

_Sky Attack_

_Tackle_

_Growl_

_Foresight_

Anyway, after Dimentio's impressive display of his moves, O'Chunks and Sapphire came back from their conversation.

"Do you get it all now, O'Chunks? Or was it hard to process in your mind?" Sapphire said.

"Eh, I think I'm good." O'Chunks said. Sapphire nodded, but suddenly felt weaker for the moment, and collapsed.

"Sapphire!" Mr. L shouted as he ran by Sapphire's side. Dimentio only looked at her.

"Oh my gosh, uh, uh." Before Bulbasaur can think of anything else, light surrounded Sapphire as she began to stir. The light dimmed, and everyone was completely shocked.

"What?" Sapphire asked as no one gave a response. Dimentio then went to look for something, and it caught his eye, a broken piece of a mirror. He then placed it on the ground near Sapphire, and she then became as shocked as the others were.

"I'm back… to normal?"

**I'm stopping now, yay! Anyway, see you readers next time!**


	4. The Familiar Villains

**Yay! I finally have ideas for this. Okay, thanking MrLRocks78 for being the first reviewer! I'm updating this not only because you reviewed, but also because I already have a few ideas for this. Anyway, enjoy!**

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold on for a second, I'm trying to process this. It's pretty weird talking to you guys because I can't understand anything your saying." Sapphire said.

"Yes, it is true, isn't it?" Dimentio said, but again, Sapphire didn't understand.

"I understand completely that I turn into a wolf at home, but here in this world, rather universe, I turn into a human?" Sapphire asked to no one in particular. All the others nodded except Pablow, who is more confused then Sapphire.

"What is going on here?" Pablow whispered to Mr. L.

"Well, you already know that we came from another dimension. But what you didn't know is that Sapphire has a power to transform into a wolf at night, because she was the chosen one in a certain prophecy. And now, since that it's night, her power reversed, because we are in a different universe ." Mr. L explained.

"Oh, now I get it. Thanks Mr. L!" Pablow said. Since I didn't explain Sapphire's looks before, I'll explain it now. Sapphire's black hair is now in a ponytail, and is also wearing a hat with a pokeball sign in it. She is wearing the casual red T-shirt with a short violet sleeveless coat. She is only wearing Maong shorts and like all the other trainers out there, she has a belt filled with pokeballs.

"Hey, since that I found you guys, how about I catch ya." Sapphire said, smirking. Everyone except Pablow stepped backward, which led to Pablow sighing.

"Alright, give me your best shot, I'm just gonna stay here anyway." Pablow said even though Sapphire cannot understand him. Sapphire probably took a hint.

"Alright, get ready!" Sapphire said as she threw the pokeball to Pablow, and the pokeball shaked a bit, but since that there was no struggling, it stayed still.

"Come out now Pablow." Sapphire said as she threw Pablow's Pokeball forward.

"Freedom at last!" Pablow shouted.

"What are ye talkin' 'bout? Yeh've only been there for five seconds." O'Chunks said.

"At least now we know our dear friend O'Chunks knows hot to count." Dimentio said.

"Eh, don't put yeh knickers in a twist, Dimentio." O'Chunks 'threatened'.

"Anyway, I don't want to catch you guys yet, 'cause I'm tired. I wanna rest for a while; I'm not used to this kind of stuff." Sapphire said.

"Then again…"

* * *

"Are you sure they're here?" Mimi asked while walking, since she's been doing that for hours.

"I won't say I'm sure, I'll just say probably." Bob said while looking at his magnifying glass. (Where did he get that, nobody knows.)

"Can't we just get some sleep first? My non-existing feet are killing me!" Mimi whined. Bob sighed, there's no way for them to continue now that Mimi's complaining.

"Fine, but we get up early in the morning." Bob said.

"Finally! But, how are we gonna sleep?" Mimi asked.

"Oh, we just sleep in this here grass and you know…. Sleep." Bob said.

"No way! I won't sleep with some creepy stalkers stalking me!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Fine then, I'll see you in the morning!" Bob said as he….. well, sleep. Mimi sighed; she's too tired to find shelter, so she'll just have to sleep with him. Now, back to the main group of characters, shall we?

* * *

"Ha! Mr. L, you're easier to beat then I thought you'd be!" Sapphire said as she ordered Pablow to do a Tackle move. Apparently, they were all transported to the Pokemon universe by the weakest level their Pokemon has. A list is in order!

Sapphire/Vaporeon: Lv. 15; 130 hp (I made the level up but, hey! At least she has the same one with Mr. L!)

Mr. L/Luxio: Lv. 15; 60 hp (Pretty weak hp but, it came from Bulbapedia, can't change that.)

Dimentio/Noctowl: Lv. 20; 100 hp

O'Chunks/Hariyama: Lv. 24; 144 hp

Mimi/Ditto: Lv. 15; 68 hp (This time I made up all of it.)

Count Blumiere: ?

Lady Timpani: ?

Nastasia: ?

Anyway, Mr. L growled as he slowly got up, weakened, of course.

Mr. L/Luxio: 40 hp

"Why can't she just throw already?" Mr. L thought to himself as he barely dodged all of Pablow's moves. Sapphire was probably one good trainer 'cause Pablow already knew her desired moves without even saying anything.

"Okay, okay, I won't command in my thoughts now." Sapphire said, knowing that the others were confused.

"C'mon Pablow, use some of your Sleep Powder!" Sapphire commanded.

"Now I'm in big trouble." Mr. L said as the Sleep Powder took over him.

"Keep on using Vine Whip until his hp lowers…more." Sapphire commanded as she took a seat.

Mr. L/Luxio: 10 hp

"That should be enough Pablow. Now, go pokeball!" Sapphire said. Well, you guys and girls already know what's happening here, she threw a Pokeball at Mr. L right before he could even wake up. Since that he was asleep **and **weak, Sapphire's capture was a success.

"Be free Mr. L!" Sapphire said as she threw Mr. L's pokeball forward. Mr. L came out shaking his fur, with the usual cry of…

"Luxio!" Mr. L came out in the usual red light. He wondered though, why she didn't just keep him in there.

"I just don't want my friends to get locked in these pokeballs." Sapphire answered the look in Mr. L's face.

"Is it ready now, Meowth?" Jessie asked in her usual impatient voice.

"Just wait a few minutes, and then we can capture all that twerps Pokemon, including the ones that are hanging around with her." Meowth answered in reply. Just imagine him talking like he usually does because I don't know how to write his way of speech here.

"C'mon guys, we need to find shelter so we can sleep for the night. As long as it's not a building, we can manage." Sapphire said, leading the way. Mr. L however, didn't follow as he was sensing something was wrong. Dimentio, of course noticed that and came to him.

"Might I ask, what's the matter?" Dimentio asked.

"Something doesn't seem right. C'mon let's go check it out! I can sniff Sapphire and the others anyway. Besides, what's wrong with a little exploring? We do it all the time." Mr. L said.

"Whatever you say, thunder boy." Dimentio said, bowing mockingly. Mr. L followed his nose to where Team Rocket was. (Because I mean, what's a Pokemon fanfic without them, right?)

"Team Rocket? Of all people why them?" Mr. L said.

"They _are _the villains here." Dimentio answered. Mr. L then leaned in closer to get a better look.

"Ha! Only **_real _**mechanics know that you shouldn't put the red wire in the green slot! That will make the invention only last about five seconds!" After Mr. L said that, Dimentio quickly covered his mouth.

"Shhh. Do you **_really _**want them to know where we are?" Dimentio asked quietly. Apparently, Meowth heard Mr. L's ranting about red wires and stuff.

"Hey, who's there?" Meowth asked, turning away from his 'project'. He then looked behind one random bush and luckily saw Mr. L and Dimentio.

"Um hey, how's it going?" Mr. L asked.

"Hey, it's that twerps Pokemon! Jessie! James! Stop doing those stupid things and come here! It's two of the twerp's Pokemon!" Meowth shouted, rather loudly to the two.

"Hey, stop calling us twerps! You're the twerps because you never win in battles! When you ever catch a Pokemon, you always lose it! Ha! That's pathetic!" Mr. L exclaimed. It made Meowth angrier. But, Jessie and James slowly crept behind Dimentio and Mr. L. Without warning, they raised their nets and caught them. Mr. L was in Jessie's and Dimentio was in James'.

"Wow, we've got some pretty rare Pokemon we've got here. I've never seen these kinds of Pokemon before." James said.

"Why of course, I am Dimentio. Master of Dimensions. Pleaser of crowds." Dimentio said.

"What is this guy talking 'bout?" Meowth said.

"Dimentio, you do know that they don't know that we're in another universe, right?" Mr. L asked. Dimentio nodded.

"Then don't say that, they'll get creeped out." Mr. L said.

"Woah, woah, woah, you guys are from another dimension?" Meowth asked.

"Uh, you didn't hear that." Mr. L said.

"Oh no, I did." Meowth said.

"Uh Meowth, what are you talking about?" Jessie asked.

"These guys are saying that they're from another dimension." Meowth said.

"Perfect. Now the boss will be really happy when we send these to him!" James exclaimed.

"Excuse me? We are not things, we are human beings!" Mr. L said, angered.

"Uh, actually we are not at the moment." Dimentio said.

"Oh, right." Mr. L said.

"Would you care to explain just who you are?" Meowth asked.

"No way, I'm not telling the likes of you. You are third-class villains." Mr. L said.

"Then I guess we have to force it out of ya." Meowth said. Mr. L and Dimentio looked at each other, confused.

**Yeah! I'm finally done! You guys better appreciate this because I put a lot of effort into this. I've never wrote this long before in any of my fanfics ever! Anyway, oh no! Team Rocket caught Mr. L and Dimentio! I wonder what Meowth's gonna do to Mr. L. Cause I don't know either! Anyway, see ya guys in the next chapter!**


	5. More Seperations

**Yeah, I'm updating this again! Thanks for reviewing again MrLRocks78! Anyway, now, I'm gonna start the chapter now.**

"What do you mean by force it out of us?" Mr. L asked. Meowth said nothing but shock him. Mr. L let out a small yelp, but only shook it out.

"Wow, you're dumber than I thought. You don't even know that I'm an electric type!" Mr. L proclaimed.

"Well, you better look beside you!" Meowth said. Mr. L suddenly realized, then looked at Dimentio who was breathing heavily.

"Wow, I didn't know you could be diabolical. I mean, all you want is information, why would you hurt anybody?" Mr. L said. He then turned his attention to Dimentio.

"Hey Dimentio, are you alright?" Mr. L asked.

"I could be if I didn't get hit by that lightning like a goomba getting hit by Peach's frying pan." Dimentio said. Meowth then turned the level to 2 and pressed the button again. Mr. L then shook again after and saw Dimentio almost about to faint.

"Hey stop it alright?" Mr. L said. Meowth didn't even listen as he turned the level more and pressed the button. Dimentio shouted out of pain but still managed to keep himself awake. Mr. L then became angry.

"Don't you dare press that button again." Mr. L said with a really terrifying expression in his face. Meowth just smirked and pressed it again.

"Oh, that is it." Mr. L said before charging up an attack.

* * *

"Hey guys, I found a cave!" Sapphire said as she turned back, but only O'Chunks and Pablow was there.

"Hey, where are Mr. L and Dimentio?" Sapphire asked. O'Chunks and Pablow shrugged.

"Ay, I 'aven't got a clue." O'Chunks said. Sapphire suddenly gasped.

"Oh no, they can be anywhere! We've got to find them fast! C'mon O'Chunks, Pablow, we have to find them! Hey Pablow, do you think you can find them?" Sapphire asked. Pablow thought about it.

"I think so, let's go!" Pablow said, now leading the group. He then looked at pawprints that look like it belongs to a Luxio. He then ushered the others to follow him, as he ran to the source of the pawprints. He then stopped behind a bush, and then peeked out in front of him. He saw Mr. L furious with Team Rocket, who looked burned and terrified. However, he can't seem to spot Dimentio.

"Mr. L!" Pablow shouted. Then his attention turned to Pablow.

"Hey kid. Where are the others?" Mr. L said. Pablow pointed to the direction Sapphire and O'Chunks were running.

"I see." Mr. L said. The two were then suddenly trapped in two nets.

"Whoa!" Pablow said, looking around, terrified.

"Gotcha, and no more escapes this time! Meowth, get the balloon!" Jessie said.

"On it!" Meowth said as he pressed another button. After a few seconds, the Meowth Balloon appeared. Sapphire and O'Chunks luckily caught up to see what was happening.

"Mr. L! Pablow! And, Team Rocket?" Sapphire said. Team Rocket then went inside the balloon. (Well, you'll already know whose saying who here. Just put this here so you can prepare for the familiar motto.)

_Jessie: Prepare for trouble!_

_James: Make it double!_

_Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!_

_James: To unite all people within our-_

"Hey, can you guys just please be serious with this and stop with the stupid motto already?" Sapphire said, irritated. Jessie became furious.

"How dare you disturb us twerp!" Jessie shouted.

"Yeah it's rude to interrupt us like that!" James shouted.

"Yeah, and I didn't even get to say even one of my lines!" Meowth added. Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"Please, I know that real devoted villains don't waste their time talking about weird mottos, they focus on what they have and go already! That's the exact reason why you guys are pathetic!" Sapphire exclaimed. Of course, Team Rocket became furious. Meowth then hit a button then Mr. L's power was sucked and used on Sapphire.

"Ahhhh!" Sapphire said, before she could collapse. She apparently became unconscious. O'Chunks didn't know what to do, he can't fight Team Rocket because he can't fly, (Or use his disgusting farting powers to make him fly.) so all he can do now was to hope Sapphire was alright.

* * *

"Ugh, what happened?" Sapphire said as she slowly stirred. She then saw Dimentio and O'Chunks staring at her.

"Ugh, it's so bright….. Wait, it's bright?" Sapphire said as she looked at the sun shine. She then looked at herself and saw her blue paws and mermaid tail.

"Hey, I'm back to my Pokemon self!" Sapphire said.

"Yes, but don't we have a bigger problem to worry about?" Dimentio said.

"Hey Dimentio! Where'd you been all this time?" Sapphire asked.

"Well, I must say, I'm as confused as a little lion cub is without its mother." Dimentio said.

"I thought we told you not to say your similes? People will think you're weird!" Sapphire said.

"Well, there are no other people here aren't there?" Dimentio said. Sapphire sighed, but it took about 2 seconds for her to realize that Pablow and Mr. L were gone.

"Oh no, we've got to find Pablow and Mr. L!" Sapphire exclaimed, suddenly standing up.

**Okay, I'm finally done with this chapter! Yay! Now, I have set my record on updating 3 chapters in one day! Anyway, R&R, and just wait till' the next chapter.**


	6. Very Important Information

**Hey, I'm updating again! And this is pretty hard because I'm carrying my dog, but I can still manage. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and for reading this fanfic. Anyway, read and enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story, plot, and OCs.**

"Ugh, what happened?" Mr. L mumbled as he looked at his surroundings. (Hey, my dog escaped!)

"Hello twerp." Meowth said. Mr. L then became alert and stood up.

"You, where's the kid?" Mr. L said. If he was a human, he would be pointing at him, but he isn't so…

"I'm looking at him."

"Haha, now tell me where he is!" Mr. L said, becoming more aggressive. Meowth stepped back only to reveal Pablow.

"Good, he's still alive." Mr. L said, watching him intensely.

"Why did you catch him anyway? He's nothing special." Mr. L said.

"Or is he?" Meowth said as he showed Pablow one more time. Pablow then glowed.

"What? He glows? How come we never see that?" Mr. L asked.

"Because twerp, he only glows when he's asleep. We've been trying to catch him for years!" Meowth exclaimed.

"So what if he glows, you've been wasting your time." Mr. L said.

"It's not just because he glows, he came from another dimension like you! He came here when he was just a wee little baby, but the Pokemon of the forest decided to take care of him. So every time we try to catch him, we always get trampled by 'em. But now, he's with other Pokemon with no experience, so it's the perfect time to catch him." Meowth explained. Mr. L was shocked.

"He, he's from another dimension?" Mr. L stuttered. (Kinda)

"That's right!" Meowth answered.

"Well, then I don't suppose you mind if we get out of here, right?" Mr. L asked.

"What are you talking about? You can't get out of here!" Meowth exclaimed.

"I'm Mr. L, I can do anything." Mr. L said while smirking.

* * *

"Great, where do we start?" Sapphire asked the two. O'Chunks shrugged, but Dimentio was still thinking.

"You don't suppose you can hunt them down with your sniffer?" Dimentio asked.

"I'll try, but I need to grab L's scent first." Sapphire said. O'Chunks then pulled something out.

"It's our dear friend Mr. L's cap!" Dimentio exclaimed.

"O'Chunks, how did you get it?" Sapphire asked. O'Chunks then became suddenly interested to the ground.

"Well, before we got teleported by that thing-a-majig, L grabbed me and I grabbed teh cap." O'Chunks said.

"And why did you grab it?" Dimentio asked, and O'Chunks shrugged. Dimentio sighed while Sapphire sniffed Mr. L's cap. After smelling it, she stuck out her tongue.

"Ewww. He's just ahead." Sapphire said, paralyzed. Both of the guys gasped when they saw Mr. L running from something with Pablow on his back.

"Uh, just some slight information, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Mr. L shouted while running. All of them did as he told. (Except Dimentio, because he can fly.)

"What are we running from?" Sapphire asked.

"The Count!" Mr. L exclaimed. All of them gasped and stopped.

"Uh guys, why did you stop running?" Mr. L asked who stopped a little later after them and looked back.

"Because the Count's back!" Sapphire answered.

"Well, it's a wrong time to meet him because I kinda woke him up from his nice long sleep." Mr. L said. Everyone glared at him.

"What? It's the only way to get out of…uh... Wherever I was." Mr. L said. Everyone looked at him, confused.

"Just keep running." Mr. L said. Sapphire nodded and ushered everyone to follow L. They were confused at first, but Sapphire gave them a look that told them to trust her.

"So, what happened to Pablow, and what Pokemon is the Count?" Sapphire asked. Mr. L sighed.

"Pablow is a long story while the Count….he uh….he kind of turned into…..uh…a….another Darkrai." Mr. L said shakily. Sapphire gasped.

"A-another Darkrai?" Sapphire gulped, though they were still running.

"Yup, but he is smaller and less powerful, but he is still Darkrai, he's just kind of like a twin or something." Mr. L explained. He suddenly stopped. Sapphire eventually stopped also a few moments later and went to his side.

"What's wrong?" Sapphire asked. Mr. L pointed his nose to his back. She saw that Pablow was waking up. When he started to move, he fell of Mr. L's back. (He he.)

"Oops." Mr. L smiled and laughed nervously.

"Oof, that's gotta hurt!" Sapphire said, looking at Pablow.

"Ouch, that hurt!" Pablow got up and looked at both of them.

"Hey, where are O'Chunks and Dimentio?" Pablow asked. Both Sapphire and Mr. L shrugged.

* * *

"C'mon Dimentio, pull harder!" O'Chunks exclaimed. He was stuck in a log. (Don't ask why, 'cause you don't wanna know.)

"I'm pulling the hardest I can, but I don't think it's enough because I don't have hands or magic! I only have talons." Dimentio said, resting on the log.

"Well, pull harder; we lost sight of teh lads and lass!" O'Chunks exclaimed. Dimentio sighed and went back to work.

* * *

"Well anyway, where are we?" Pablow asked.

"We're in a forest running away from-"Mr. L was interrupted by the Count appearing. He was using Double Team so they're in trouble if he makes a move. (That means one attack=lights out.)

"Mr. L, would you like to tell me why you woke me up from my nice long sleep, asked Count Blumiere?" The real Count said.

"Uh, instincts?" Mr. L smiled nervously. The Count lightened up and went back to normal.

"Well, that's an exceptional reason." The Count said. Both Sapphire and Mr. L jaw dropped, but shrugged it off.

"Now, where are the rest of the minions?" After saying that, Dimentio flew in.

"Why hello my dear Count!" Dimentio said and bowed.

"Dimentio, where's O'Chunks?" The Count asked.

"Uh, we have a problem, back there. Follow me." Dimentio said and flew away. All of them followed him. When they got there, they saw O'Chunks. Sapphire and Mr. L was confused as to why he was there, while the Count was disappointed at his minion for having such a he delay because of his small problem.

"Eh, hi Count." O'Chunks smiled and laughed nervously. Count Blumiere shook his head slowly and sighed.

**Well, I'm stopping it, hope you enjoyed guys! I'm sorry for taking so long to update this, but I hope a review is left!**


	7. Filler Chapter

**Hey guys! *receives no answer* Um, okay...how long was I out? *receives no answer again* That long, huh? Sorry, I was kinda lazy to write anymore stories about Paper Mario. I needed a little break okay? *receives not even a cricket chirp* Okay, little was kinda exaggerated...Just...Just read the chapter, okay?**

"When Count Bleck says pull-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know pull." Mr. L said, annoyed. "But I don't think we can accomplish this."

"And may Count Bleck ask why not? Asked Count Bleck." He crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, for one thing," Mr. L paused. "WE ALL DON'T HAVE HANDS!" Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"Although he chooses a very wrong way to deliver it," Sapphire said, sighing. "He's right Count. Unless the sun chooses to set in noon, we pretty much don't have hands for a better chance of getting him out of there. Plus,"

"You're the only one with hands but you choose _not_ to pull." She pointed out, hinting her annoyance.

"Yes, but Count Bleck is leader, and leaders don't do work. Explained Count Bleck." Everybody groaned.

"But Dear Count, you never say that when Lady Timpani is here." Dimentio said, smirking as he saw Blumiere blush. "Plus, you don't call yourself Count Bleck when she is around." His blush went deeper.

"Yes, but-" He noticed the minion's knowing grins and growled. "DON'T YOU GIVE THAT LOOK TO COUNT BLECK, PULL!" The minions groaned as they tried to pull O'Chunks out of his prison with much difficulty.

"Geez, I wonder where Lady Timpani is anyway?" Mr. L muttered, groaning.

* * *

Timpani groaned as she regained consciousness, her vision blurry.

"Blumiere dear, can you pull down the blinds?" Timpani muttered drowsily, reaching for his husband, only to find him not there. She opened her eyes, and was shocked to see grass beside her.

Then, she remembered everything that happened before. She widened her eyes and got up, but she winced when she felt a pain coming from her side. She was hurt, and it seemed serious. She saw a very creativly woven bandage made out of tree leaves, which was held together by vines.

"Oh, Lady Timpani, you're, um, awake." She was shocked to hear Nastasia's voice. Even more so when she saw that she was some kind of cat of some sort.

For one thing she was a petite little cat who had a professional look. Must be Nastasia. Though her face seemed to show that she was proud. Like one of those popular girls she had seen in high school. **(1)**

"Nastasia, what happened to you?" Timpani asked.

"I don't know, but I, um, think it's because of that force the Count was talking about." Nastasia said. "Now, um, you should rest, 'k?" Nastasia said, walking away to do something else.

"Nastasia wait!" Timoani exclaimed, shocking Nastasia. She turned around to see Timpani trying to sit down. "What happened?" She said, pointing to her bandages. Nastasia sighed.

"Right now, you should, um, rest." Nastasia said, noticing her trying hard not ot stifle a yawn. "I'll, um, explain later." Timpani nodded, knowing that she needed rest. She layed down, closing her eyes, and slowly drifitng off into sleep.

* * *

Mimi yawned, her eyes fluttering open. She blinked a few more times, waiting for her eyes to get used to the sun's rays. Once it did, she sat up, groaning. She was not a morning person.

"Good morning." Mimi took a glance at Bob, slightly surprised. She had briefly forgotten where she was. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah..." She said, rubbing The sleep off her eyes.

"Good. You need that energy to search for your friends." Mimi groaned.

"Can't we do that later?" She whined. Bob scrunched up his face, still trying to get used to her whining.

"No, we have to search now so we'll have better chances of finding your friends." Bob said. "The sooner, the better." Mimi groaned again.

"Well can we at least have breakfast?" Bob thought, before shrugging.

"Wait here." Mimi nodded, her tummy grumbling. She gasped when she saw a Caterpie crawling towards her. She watched it intensely with fear before it finally broke the invisible line keeping Mimi from screaming and freaking out.

* * *

"AAAH!" Bob heard a girlish, high-pitched scream from where he was. He sighed tiredly. He hasn't even gotten any oran berries yet and she had already gotten herself trouble!

_...Well, she_ _overreacts about something, making them trouble._

He sighed again before grabbing some nearby pecha berries. It wasn't as useful, but it was still breakfast. Besides, Mimi might like the sweet taste it has, so she shouldn't have a reason to whine anymore. He transformed into a Mightyena and ran to Mimi, only to find her hyperventilating over 3 little Caterpie.

"Mimi, stop overreacting." He said, sighing as he transformed back to his original state. "They're just Caterpie."

"Just Caterpie?!" She exclaimed, swatting away one of them. "Those little meany-heads keep coming closer to me! I'm telling you, they want something from me!" Bob sighed before throwing a pecha berry at the Caterpie.

"Here you go ya little fellas." He said, watching them all surround the berry, one (who he assumed was the leader) took it as he broke it in three. "Now go away before Mimi bothers you some more." Mimi twitched an eyebrow. The Caterpie, understanding him, went away, hopefully enjoying their food. Bob turned to Mimi.

"You know, if you keep acting so childish like this, I might actually abandon you here." Mimi finally couldn't hold it much longer.

"DON'T YOU DO THAT YOU BIG MEANY-HEAD, OR ELSE YOU'LL GET A BROKEN SKULL!" Mimi exclaimed.

"I don't actually think I have a skull." Bob said, making Mimi huff. When Mimi was finally calm enough, she spoke.

"I actually thought you were a gentleman, but it turns out you were just like Dimentio." She muttered, making Bob raise an eyebrow. "Or that dim-witted Mr. L..." She muttered again, almost forgetting that Bob was here. He cleared his throat, so he can make known his prescence again.

"Here." He said, handing her a berry. "We have to hurry. We have wasted a lot of time." Mimi stared at the berry for a while before eating it...

...And boy, did she love it!

She ended up munching it down in 10 seconds...tops.

**I have nothing much to say since almost all of you are probably gone and annoyed with me, so I'll just hope you can forgive me and review. I'm also sorry if you see any bad grammar, typos, or spelling errors...**

**...I'm too lazy to check. - ('Tis a very lazy person)**


End file.
